Chaotic
by The Forgotten Doll
Summary: "Asna, you're not a King's Vessel! You're not a Dungeon Capturer! What makes you think you can take it on?" Aladdin screams desperately at her, watching her approach the tempest. She stops and looks back at the boy, tears filling her eyes. "Because I have to." (Originally The One Who Protects)
1. YO

Y'all deserve an actually good story and an ending(with a confirmed ship), so I've taken it upon myself to rewrite this story! So, let's move on and read this rewritten this story! I'll try to update within 1-2 weeks


	2. Asna

**Name Meaning:** Glowing girl

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender:** Female

 **Magi?:** Yes

 **Primary Magic:** Life

 **Secondary Magic:** Lightning

 **Tertiary Magic:** Strength

 **Appearance:** Dark skin with lightening spots(she has vitiligo), light brown eyes, long curly black hair pull into a bun(bangs are swept to her left). She wears a white tube top, a white slitted skirt with a light purple scarf wrapped around her waist, and black flats. She wears silver bracelets on her left wrist.

 **Djinns:**

5th Djinn, Marbas - Life(male)- Naval - Emerald

11th Djinn, Gusion - Strength(female) - Metal Arm Braces(Physical) - Topaz

67th Djinn, Amdusias - Thunder/Lightning(?) - Spear(Physical) - Alexandrite

 **Important Relations:**

Aladdin - Mother-Like Figure/Teacher

Ja'far - Ex-Lover

Kouha - Lover/Betrothed

Judar - Enemy(occasional alliances)


	3. Prologue

"She's a beautiful baby girl!" The midwife announces to the crying mother. The woman lets out a sigh of relief as she's handed her newborn baby. The baby coos as she's cradled in her mother's arms. The father walks in, a tired smile gracing his face at the sight of his new child. He goes to sit next to the two and leans in close. The baby's eyes slowly open and she coos, reaching out for her father.

"What shall we call her, dear?" The father asks, looking over to his lover. The woman thinks for a bit, when Rukh flutter into the tent where this was all happening. The two adults furrow their eyebrows in confusion when they see their daughter reach out to seemingly nothing.

"...She can see the Rukh?" Her mother mumbles in confusion...then, a name dawns on her. She places her hand on her husband's shoulder gently. "I know what to name her!" The father perks up and smiles down at her. "What will her name be?"

"Asna...she's glowing, isn't she?" Asna blinks and turns to look at her parents, giving a gummy smile.

Asna was three when she first heard the word she'd always identify as. She was playing ball with some of the village kids near her home, and the ball was kicked in that direction. She chased the ball down and quickly grabbed it before her parents and the man she was speaking to noticed.

"Magi." Her attention turned to a man that was speaking to her parents. She watched him for a bit, trying to understand what he was talking about. When repeated the word, Asna felt a tingling feeling that made her smile. It sounded so right to her. She took notice of her parents‒ they were smiling but tears were falling. Asna never understood how someone could be happy _and_ cry. "You're either happy or you're sad!" She'd insist.

"It seems the young one has taken an interest in our conversation," the man teases, making the girl jump. She felt the adults' eyes on her and she fidgeted under their gaze. "S-sorry…" She was told to not eavesdrop‒ it was rude and unladylike. The man waves her apology off, smiling down at him. "It's only natural to be curious about who you are." This made the girl curious.

"Who I am?" As far as Asna was concerned, she was Asna. She liked bananas and mangos and her favorite thing in the world was a blue dress her dad got for her. She was turning 4 soon and she always saw these flying, white, bird-like things around her. _What more am I then?_

"You're a little young for me to explain it all...you're very special though, just remember that, alright?" Asna nods, squeaking a bit as the man ruffles her hair as he walks away from the family. Asna turns to ask her parents for more information, but they had moved inside to discuss plans for a celebration. For what? Asna had no idea, so she turned back to her friends who were waiting patiently and kicked the ball back to them, resuming the game.

When she was 7, she was given her first staff. It was long and made of rare blackwood from a faraway land, with a glass orb wrapped in the wood at the top. Words from another language were scratched into the wood, words Asna wished to know the meaning of soon. Her father sat her down and explained to her who she was.

"You're a magi. Chosen to lead kings to victory! You can see the Rukh, those white, bird-like beings that represent our souls. You're very special, Asna. Don't forget that." She beamed with pride, excited to become a great magi. The man from before came by after lunch time. Asna took in his appearance this time.

He was fair skinned, and almost looked like a woman(but Asna could tell he was a man). He had long blonde hair and tired blue eyes. He wore loose green and white clothes and thigh high boots. Asna looked up at him in awe. "The rukh really like you...they're fluttering so much!" She commented, earning a small mile from the man.

"They like you, too, Asna," he insists. The girl fumbles with her staff and gives him a nervous smile. He leads the girl out to begin her first lesson. She learned the different magic types and that every magician(or in her case, magi) has an inclination towards a particular magic and usually work well with the magic type across the circle. "Ideally, you'll be able to use all the types of magic, but let's focus on finding your ideal magic."

After many attempts and some small tantrums from Asna, she managed to manipulate a brown leaf and turn it green again. Life magic. She was happy, dancing around and hugging the staff to herself. It was a long lesson, so Yunan decided to leave her be for the day. He gave her a pat of the head as a goodbye.

She was turning 8, when she managed to conjure a raincloud(that poured on Yunan) that struck lightning onto a lone flower. "Lightning magic. That's the compliment to life magic," he explained, beaming at the girl. She made a lot of progress within the last couple of months, so he was quite pleased at her speed.

She noticed that her skin had splotches of lighter skin. Kids had made fun of her about it for quite some time now. Yunan had caught her being bullied when he came for a lesson. He shooed them off and went to console the crying girl. He reminded her that she was a magi, and that physical traits such as the spots were nothing. She was still Asna, the young magi. She was still sad, but felt a bit better. The lesson went fine.

When she was 10, Yunan found something very odd. She hit a random magic spurt. Her magic, which was usually passive and subtle, suddenly surged and did more damage. When Asna cast a lightning bolt that actually split a rock, Yunan stopped her. He sat her down and inspected her staff. _It felt normal. So...what happened?_ He looks back to Asna, who was now focused on the rukh that was fluttering around her….wait...oh. _Oh. Strength magic. How impressive._ He beckons Asna over and they resume their lesson.

Yunan stopped coming when we turned 16. All he left for her was a note that said 'Find the spawn of the King.' Asna was confused, but assumed this meant she was due for a journey. She packed some supplies, bid her parents goodbye and began her journey to find this child...if it was even a child. She hoped her growing spots on her skin didn't cause a problem for her. People didn't bug her about it nowadays(she was more powerful and a magi), but she really didn't need that to be a hindrance.

A couple months into the journey and she stumbled upon a boy passed out under a tree. He had long blue hair that was braided, and wore a white turban with a ruby on his forehead. He wore a blue vest over his bandaged chest. He wore white Sirwal with no shoes, and gold flute hung from his neck, with an eight-pointed star etched into it. Asna frowns and approaches him, gently poking him with her staff. "Ah...hello?" Asna gently calls out.

It takes a couple nudges before the boy wakes up. He looks up at Asna and he immediately wakes up, sitting up to look at the pretty woman. "H-Hello! I'm Aladdin!" Asna giggles and crouches down to meet his level.

"I'm Asna."


	4. Aladdin, Asna and Alibaba!

Asna and Aladdin walked around in a market for a bit, looking at all the merchants and what they were selling. They had been traveling for quite some time now and their bond was quite tight. They learned so much about each other on their travels(one of the most notable things being that Aladdin _loves_ boobs).

The market they happened to be in was in Qishan, a small desert city-state, ruled by a rumored tyrant. Asna made sure not to try and cause any trouble. She didn't need to start anything now. She was distracted by a merchant with a jewelry stand and she moved to inspect it a bit, leaving Aladdin to wander off alone. When she turned away from the shop with a small bag, Aladdin was nowhere to be seen. She freaks out and begins searching for Aladdin, calling his name out. When she found him, he was in a cart devouring some watermelon.

"Aladdin you can't just run off and take what you want! Did you even ask?" She chastises, crawling to him. "What if we get caught?" Aladdin whines and turns to face the girl. "But Asna! It's so good!" She shakes her head and opens her mouth to say more, but the unveiling of the cart cover forces her to stop. A blonde teen gasps when he sees the two, pointing an accusing finger at them. Asna sighs in dismay. "I told you Aladdin…" She hisses, but the boy pays no mind and introduces himself cheerfully, as if what he's doing isn't a crime. The blonde runs in and grabs Aladdin by the collar, growling. "Oi!" Asna narrows her eyes and pulls Aladdin back, annoyed. "Don't just manhandle him like that!"

"Is Alibaba here?" A gruff voice calls out, nearing the cart. The blonde, presumably Alibaba, pulls away to speak with whoever is outside. His voice grows panicked and the sound of him hitting the ground can be heard as some fat man pulls the sheet away from the opening to reveal the two kids clustered together. The man turns to yell at Alibaba, enraged at the scene displayed in front of him. He tries to stammer out apologies, and stops short when he sees Aladdin groping the fat man's manboobs, much to his horror and Asna's fear. "Aladdin!" She pulls him back and bows forward, pleading for forgiveness. Alibaba takes it as a sign to bow as well for forgiveness, only to get some physical abuse thrown at him from, presumably, his boss.

Asna and Aladdin quickly left the blonde, slightly glad his boss's rage was directed at them. They decided to rest near a shop and Asna took this as any good time to tell Aladdin about what she bought. "While you were off leeching off of other people's food," she begins, flashing him an annoyed glare. Aladdin blushes in embarrassment and looks down. "I decided to buy something for both of us." She pulls out matching silver bracelets, each with one gem(a sapphire and an emerald) and other small trinkets lining the ring. "They kind of match! I thought you'd like it...even if it's a little girly." She giggles, placing with bracelet with a sapphire on him. Aladdin starts tearing up, staring at the braclet. "It's so pretty!" He gushes, shedding some tears. "Thank you so much, Asna!" Asna laughs and pats his head, pulling him into a hug. "I love you too, Aladdin~" She yawns and stretches a bit, getting up. "I kinda wanna nap. You?" Aladdin nods his head and follows her as she walks away from their stop to find a safe place to crash.

The next day, Asna wakes up to find that Aladdin is nowhere to be found. Annoyed, once more, by her charge's actions, she grabs her stuff and walks off to find the boy. _If he does this one more time I might just scream._ It takes her quite a long time, seeing as most people shied away from her due to her appearance. _Guess having a kid with me lessens how weird I look._ She kind of thought on it and found it weird how that blonde(Alibaba was it?) and his boss didn't comment on her appearance either. _Probably the rush of adrenaline in the situation._

When she finally found him, and Alibaba, they were hiding in the sewers underground. She was glad the rukh were on her side. "Aladdin, you can't just go running off like that! I was worried sick!" She complains, ignoring Alibaba's questions about how she found them. When she was done bugging the kid about why he left, Alibaba decides to properly introduce himself. "I-I'm Alibaba, miss! And you are?" He holds out his hand, offering a warm smile. She gives him an unimpressed look and decides to not take his hand.

"Asna. Why were you with Aladdin?"

"He found me! He came in the night and ate all my food!" Asna's eyes widen and she turns to the boy again to berate him. "What did I say about eating stuff that isn't yours Aladdin!" The boy whines more and tries to come up with more excuses. Deciding to try and manipulate the situation, Alibaba gets the boy's attention. "Hey Aladdin?" The two stop their bickering and turn to look at the blonde. "Do you like pretty women?" Asna internally groaned.

Later in the evening, she was waiting outside the brothel for the boys to stop the shenanigans. She had already been bothered by drunkards thinking she was a prostitute and her patience was wearing thin. Finally, Aladdin danced out the brothel to her, gushing about how much fun he had. Asna listens boredly, watching the door for Alibaba to come out. When he did, she burst out laughing because he looked like he just went through hell.

"If you have time to spend money on pleasure," the man from before drawls, grabbing the trio's attention. "Then you should be able to reimburse me, no?" Alibaba laughs nervously and cleans himself out. "I will...as soon as I clear the dungeon!" The man and his goons laugh at the statement, for no one has ever come back from the dungeon. What makes them think that a boy like Alibaba could pull it off.

"Run and your name will be known by every city in the area," the man threatens. "Choose now- a death sentence, or your life!" Asna and Aladdin look to Alibaba, who looks back. What decision will he choose? _Alibaba won't choose something stupid. I believe in him!_

* * *

Aladdin and Asna sat in one of the carts, waiting for Alibaba and the man, whose name they learned is Budel, to arrive. There's tension as they ride out to the desert. Alibaba had mentioned that riding out with grape wine would be a risk, but that didn't stop them from riding out. Asna watched the scene pass, trying to wrap her head around how they got to this place.

Along the way, the monster Alibaba was talking about appears, destroying the road and causing damage to the carts. Everyone screams and runs to save themselves or the cargo. Asna and Aladdin stand back, watching the scene unfold. They watch as a girl and a pink haired slave fall into the hole caused by the hyacinth, and Alibaba freak out as Budel tries to make it seem less of a big deal. He pulls a stunt, grabbing the barrel and smashing it against the monster to get it to open so he can pull the slave and little girl out. Aladdin blows his flute on Asna's signal, summoning a huge black, headless muscular body to open the hyacinth flower, but the plant soon retaliates and tries to grab Alibaba and the blue body. Asna sighs and pulls out her staff that was strapped to her back("I forgot I even had it") and slams the butt of it into the ground, the rukh flying around getting agitated and excited. They move to the barrels of wine and carry it up, Asna and Aladdin flying after them on his magical turban.

"I knew you were lying mister!" Aladdin grins, crossing his arms. "You can tell the truth!" Asna looks at Budel who is pleading for them to not drop the barrels. Shrugging her shoulders, she points her staff down, signaling the rukh to let the barrels fall. They shatter and the wine spills, making the flower weaken and release its grip on Alibaba and the blue mass.

After getting the three out of the flower and reuniting the daughter with her mom, Asna and Aladdin help Alibaba onto the turban to talk. "Alibaba, I have a favor to ask of you." Aladdin suddenly says. Asna listens closely, curious. She smiles when she hears the request and quietly commands the turban to fly off.

"Be my friend."


End file.
